the hidden world
by bestiabelle
Summary: Hermione granger finds herself in a hidden word of kink within her hidden world. A world of sex and bdsm waits for her and a new master. this was written with a friend based on a role-play. Please no rude comments and am looking for a proof reader.
1. The Hidden World

Discovering the hidden world

This au timeline is as follows:

Book 1- as is

Book 2 as is

Book 3 as is

Book 4 dark lord did not come back

Books 5-7 did not happen

* * *

Hermione walked down to the prefect bathroom, unknow to her someone else had the same idea at 11 o'clock at night. Draco was behind her, when he saw her go in he made up his mind. He was going to do what he had wanted for so long now. He was going to make her his sub. He slipped in and hind in one of the stalls as she started the water laying her wand on the sink. Her rodes fell off of her body, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She got in the water just before she felt something wrap around her neck, her hands came up to feel it just before they were cuffed behind her back. As she saw the chain mounted to the wall, she felt violated and aroused all at the same time. Who was doing this to her? She soon found out her answer as a blond headed boy walked out of the stall and began to strip off his green, silver, and black rodes. "Well, well, well," Draco said with a smug look on his face. "Looks like I finally have the pet I've always wanted."

She marveled at his nude body and his rather large cock, as he got into the water to sit beside her on the bench just below the water. "Now this is a spell to bind two people together in a kinky sexy bond, it is called the collaring spell, and since it's working I know on some level you want this just as much as I do, if not more" His hand moved to her leg.

Her face turned red looking at the boy in front of her. "I don't want you." she lied more to herself than to him. She had always tried to push off her crush on him, which turned to lustful thoughts. She closed her eyes as she looked away, but she couldn't lie to him anymore he would always know.

He looked at her grabbing her chin. "I'm going to make you admit your true feelings. You are mine now." He pulled her in for a kiss. He could feel her body shaking as if the tub was full of ice. He bite his lip as he pulled away. She wanted him even if she lied to herself, she wasn't lying to him.

She couldn't believe her eyes she had always wanted this, but now that he had his hands on her she wasn't sure. "Draco stop, I'm not into you I'm just into what you're doing to my body."she says as she pulls away trying to lie to him and herself. He didn't buy it as he holds onto her collar keeping her in place. He laughs at her little lies.

"So scared to say you like me? That you want me?" He looked at her then kissed her. "Pet I am not letting you go I have been waiting to get you alone." his hand moved over her body as one pulls her nipple gently and one slowly rubs her clit. His lips on her neck biting and kissing, brings a moan from her lips. "You want more?"

She couldn't believed what she had found herself doing. She nodded and two word come from her soft lips. "Fuck me." She couldn't understand what she was doing but she wanted more, no that wasn't right she needed more.

"That's it. You are mine to fuck now." He said thinking about all the times he had seen her this year with cum on her face." He sat on the edge of the bath his hard cock bobbing up and down as he pulled her onto her knees in front of him, she knees on the bench. "Lean over here and suck my cock." he pulled her by her chin so she could suck his cock.

Her eyes looked him. "You want me to give you a blow job?" She said shocked, but did as he asked. She sucked on his cock, her tongue paying attention to his head. Her hands were moved as she was now cuffed from behind. She moaned with his cock in her mouth. He simled down at her. She looked so sexy.

Another minute went by, he pulled her up bending her over the edge. "Ready to take my cock pet?" He pushes the tip to her sweet opening. Her wet pussy looked so good and was ready to take him, begging to be fucked. He slowly pushed his cock into her. She moaned out as his large cock was inside her. It had been a day or two since she had any cock and he could feel it. His cock stretched out her tight young wet pussy, making her want more and more.

"Fuck me Draco." she said. He grinned knowing that he finally had what he wanted and was never letting go. He keep pushing deeper into her. He bent down kissing her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Your mine now and I'm not letting you go," He whispered to her making her worried and horny at the same time. He kept fucking her to an orgaism before cuming inside of her, her cum spilling out around his cock.

The cuffs and chain disappear leaving only the collar. She sat on the edge of the bath "whoa that was... intense." She said looking to him almost glowing

"I can't wait to do it again," He said sitting beside.

"No fucking way, this is fun but your a dick I could never do this really." She said

he looked at her saying "I said I am not letting you go Granger. You are mine your place is at my side, in my lap, on my cock. The point is your mine" he told her pulling her closer by her collar he could see in her eyes she wanted this she was only worried about her friends finding out.

She looked down. "Your such a dick, get this thing off of me so I can go to bed." She ran her hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers.

"It doesn't come off, but don't worry most people can't see it if I don't want them to. At this moment the only other ones that can see your collar is other masters. This collar is a physical representation of our relationship."

"We do not have a relationship. " She snapped at him. The collar tightening around her neck.

"Take that back right now! We do not lie to each other. You want this or that collar would not be on your neck." he said getting upset with her the collar so slightly choking her.

"Ok maybe alittle but its a bad idea." She said right before the collar loosened.

* * *

She walked into her dorm the girls already asleep as she quietly picked up a pair of scissors to try and cut off her collar, the scissors broke and his voice spoke in her head. "Nice try my pet but now I'm going to have to punish you. Take off your clothes you're sleeping naked." She didn't want to do it but she knew the collar could choke her and maybe worse. She spent her night naked with a soaked pussy.

* * *

Hermione woke early before any other girls were awake. She got dressed going to read in the library. She was reading her favorite werewolf romance novel. "Someone likes to read smut." She heard the voice in her head. She was mad. She did not want to be fucked with here. This is her safe space.

"Not here draco."

"Why not?"

"This is my space this is where nothing bad can happen."

"Go back to your book my pet, I'll see you at breakfast, you be sure to be a good girl and leave your panties in the library."

* * *

She walked into the great hall her panties behind with werewolf book in the library. She looked down as she saw a chain growing from her collar turning into a vibrator as it slipped into her robes making its way to her sweet pussy.

"You can think any comments to me, no need to say anything out loud."

"Your an asshole make it stop."

"Not until you stop lying to yourself."

"Ok yes I want to be your sub but I'm worried, you are my best friends worst enemy." she sat beside Harry who was already eating as the vibrator came to a stop inside of her tight little pussy.


	2. Back to The Bath

Back to the Bath

Hermione sat down in potions class her panties still missing, someone took them from the library. Class started and Harry asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken. "

"Did something happen?"

"No, just I hooked up with a guy last night, and it was great but he's a dick." She said pulling at her collar, getting a look from Draco.

"How much of a dick?"

"A moffly." She said as another chain grows from the end of the dildo in her pussy forming a second dildo that works it's way into her arse vibrating softly.

"There is someone as bad as him wow." He laughed.

"Yeah…. But any how I don't know if I wanna keep doing it." They began to vibrate more as she squirmed in her seat.

"Do you just want him to be nicer?"

"Mostly." She said looking over to him still mad she couldn't get the collar off.

"Is that all?"

"Yes ."

"Someone to take care of you?"

"Well yeah," She said staring to come to terms to her true feelings for Draco. As much as she acted like she hated him. Hermione only acted like she did because of her friends. She had strong feeling for him and not of hate. This was something no one knew, but it was if someone had told him of her sreact feelings.

* * *

After class Draco grabbed Hermione's arm pulling into an empty classroom. "We need to talk, look I heard you talking to Potter. Is that really how you feel?"

"It is I do like you, but you have always been so mean to my friends. It worries me and a lot of it is I don't want them to find out."

"They won't not unless you tell them." he said moving closer to her. "If you can do as I say and submit to me fully and peacefully I will be nicer."

"I think I can make that deal just don't take this to far and don't fuck with me in the library that place is my safe place, this is all so different for me and will take some getting use to."

"Yeah the library is yours. I won't bother you there." He smiled. "I have a gift for you." He hand her a contact case.

"I don't need glasses." She said taking it from his hand.

"These are magic and will let you read any book you have had physical contact with."

She smiled, she was going from living in the library to becoming the library. "That is so perfect for me." She hugged him.

"Now go to class pet we will play tonight." He said while smiling at her.

* * *

The day went on as she studied with Harry and Ron even telling them about the contacts. It was just before bed when she went to the bathroom to meet up with Draco. He was already in the bath, looking at her. He seemed so sexy, so controlling . His eyes drawing her to him. His words seemed so strong "Strip for me my pet." She melted like butter as she did as she was told, never feeling sexier. He wanted her and she wanted him. She let go of her worries as she got into the tub. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Draco?" she said looking in his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" She loved to submit, and was happy submitting to him now that she finally let herself. She had always craved for a rougher touch. She knew he could give it to her, when Ron couldn't. Ron was never rough with her like she wanted. One of the reasons they never had a relationship, and it was only sex. The other men she had were rough but she just didn't see in a romantic way. Draco was someone she come to see in a liking romantically and physically but needed more time with him.

"Well my pet I want you to relax." He told her. He kissed her neck and held on to her. "You are mine now." These words made her bite her lip. He loved that. He kissed her sweet lips. He moved his hands to her leg. "Lets have sex in the water. I mean really this time not on the edge."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I would love that, but be rough with me. Grade me like you mean it, bite me, spank me, maybe even choke me a little, do whatever you want to me." She said feeling rather horny from the dildos inside of her all day.

Draco took get joy in hearing her say that, it was like music to his ears. He pushed her hair to the side biting her neck. His hands gripping her arse tightly, as moan came from her lips. The dildos retreating into the collar leaving her ready for his use. He put a finger inside of her ass. "This seems ready for my use pet. Have you had anal sex before?"

"A few times," She said nervously as he worked his finger in her arse, moving it in and out slowly. "Mmm that feels good Draco."

"Yes it does my pet. I bet this feels great with my teeth biting your neck and my finger inside of you. You want this don't you?" He asked biting her again her body shaking. "You want me to fuck your tight little ass. Don't you?" He pulled her up her ass just above his cock in the water. He pulled out his finger and began to slid his cock inside of her arse. She was tight even with the dilldo in her sweet ass all day long, keeping her prepared for him, waiting for the moment he got her alone. "You're so fucking tight, if you were any tighter I wouldn't be be able to fit my cock inside of you."

"Mmm Draco. Ohhh you're so fucking big. You fill me up so well." She moaned out getting close already but trying to hold it, to make it last as long as possible. She kissed him. She never enjoyed kissing this much before. She could feel one firm hand on her throat. Choking her, making her more and more horny. Making her want to cum more and more.

He moved his hand from her throat so he could suck on her neck and leave a hickey on her collar bone. He loved having her like this and loved fucking her. Her ass was so tight on his cock. She is tightest girl he had ever had. "That's my pet, you look so much more sexier with a mark from your master on your hot little body."

These words sent her over the edge, she came hard, his dick inside of her arse. He groaned as her orgasm had him chasing his own. Cum filling her up. He pulled her off of his cock and set her on the branch just under the water. "I think I should get you cleaned up." He smiled moving to go get the soap. He let her body relax from the pounding as he washed her hair, cleaning her body, and greatly kissing her neck. "Pet starting tomorrow I want your little pussy shaved clean for me at all times."

"I'll do that on one condition." She said watching him raise an eyebrow. "Give me kiss?" She smiled warmly at him her eyes begging for it.

His hand moved up to her throat, as he looked her in the eye. "Is that what you want my little pet? A kiss from your master? Well in that case all you have to do is say. 'Please kiss me master.'"

She bit her lip. "Please kiss me master?" She said before his lips touched hers, they both knew she wanted this and there was no lying anymore. She happily leaned against him as she enjoyed the feeling of being washed. When they were done he dried her off with a towel. She went to grab her clothes but he pulled her away. The dildos took there place. Two chains came down her chest taking the shape of hands as if he were right behind her, the hands gently holding up her tits. She could feel a chain falling down her splitting into two just above her ass. Another pair of hands formed and held onto her ass, giving her a squeeze.

"You're going walking back to your dorm naked for me my pet."

"What? No way what if Snape or another teacher sees me, with it being this late you know teachers will be out patrolling the corridors." she said getting a little worried.

"I have you under my control pet. Don't underestimate me being able to get what I want."

She picked up her clothes before turning to look at him. "I really do hate you sometimes."


	3. Teacher's and Dungeons

Teacher's and Dungeons

Hermione walked down the hall naked, her clothing in her hands, she couldn't believe Draco was making her do this. She was humiliated but she loved it. She kept going when the voice of her head of Gryffindor house came from behind her. "MISS GRANGER! What are you doing out here like this?!"

The collar began to slowly reveal itself before professor McGonagall's eyes. "Tell her you're under orders my pet." Draco's voice said in her head.

"I was told to tell you I'm under orders." Hermione turned and looked at her teacher. "I'm unsure why." Hermione said as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh my. That is some spell work, you have one nice collar. Mine is usually just a simple necklace with a vibrating tail plug." The older woman said looking at all the detail Draco had put into it.

"Your a sub?" The young student blushed looking at her teacher who was looking over the girl's naked body.

"Of course i am."

"To who?"

"Dumbledore who else am I always cuddled up to at all times." She said still checking out the naked girl in front of her. She licked her lips. "Dumbledore will love hearing about this."

Hermione was beat red as she heard Draco say, "Bend over and tell her to give you an administrator punishment as she sees fit." This order made her pussy wet, as she told her teacher to punish her.

"Ten slaps to your sweet lil arse for not telling me what you would be up to tonight Miss Granger." She said forcing the young wet slut to bend over while conjuring a paddle into her hand. Than hands moved to let her have access to Hermione's ass. The wet slut jumping from the first smack of the paddle.

She tried to distracted herself. "How long have you been with Dumbledore?"

"Even since the first order of the phoenix, mmm those were some wild parties, and so much fun." The paddle hit Hermione's arse again.

"Mmm do you enjoy it professor?"

"Yes the tail is fun, it vibators every time I say a spell. Do me favor and help Mr. Weasley out in class more he makes it as difficult as a first year class." The paddle hit her arse for the third time. "Now be a good girl and tell me who your master is, I certainly hope it's not Hagrid. The last girl he was with had to be sent home afterwards." She slaps her arse again.

Hermione gets very red in the face at the sound of this terrifying news and blurts out. "It's Malfoy."

McGonagall has a far-off look as she continues "I told her she should have started out with a horse to stretch her out at least first," Then she looks at Hermione. "Wait what did you say?"

"My master is Draco Malfoy." she said enjoying the sound of that sentence. "Believe me I was just as shocked as you." The dildos started moving inside her, working her tight little pussy as her teacher watched her cunt getting pounded and her arse being fucked hard.

"Well that wasn't expected, but I see you are enjoy it." She said running her fingers down the young girls legs as she pulled out a flask to collect the young student's juices.

The paddle came down on Hermione's arse making her gasp. She was only halfway through her punishment and almost ready to cum. The paddle hit her a sixth time. The teacher licked the juice form her figures. "You really do have a sweet little pussy next time you're out like this you are to tell me beforehand so Dumbledore and I can supervise." She hit the the girl's arse again and watched as she cum hard her juices spilling onto the floor. The teacher delivered the next three rapidly prolonging her orgasm.

"Now off to bed with you, I'm sure you're getting sleepy from cumming so hard."

* * *

The next morning Hermione was up much before Draco, after stretching and giving her sore arse a rub she made her way to the library to read as usual. Hermione placed her book on the self and began to look for a new one. She wanted one on the collars but what school would have a book on sex. She was looking around when a chain came from her collar and pulled on the door to the teacher's only section of the Restricted section. "Draco what happened to leaving me alone in here?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He sounded as if he was asleep. "I'm not doing that. I think the collar is trying to tell us something."

The chain went back into her collar as she had her hand on the door. It was locked and she knew it would take more than a simply alohomora. She pulled away worried someone would she her. "Could we come back to check it out together tonight when no one is around to catch us?"

"Of course my pet and no panties today, you don't need them anymore. I'll see you in the great hall." He said as a hand slapped her arse.

* * *

It was late at night as Hermione made her way down to the library where she found Draco was waiting for her. When he made eye contact with her a chain grew for the collar to his hand forming a lesh. "Now lets see what your lovely collar wanted you to see." He handed her a book of spells. "What we need should be in there." It took her ten minutes to find the spell they needed, with it being locked it meant keep out students it took both of them casting the spell together to unlock the door. Draco opened it slowly. "It's …it's ….. a dungeon?"

"Like where your dorm rooms are?" She said to him very confused.

"No like a real dungeon." He pulled her inside and she looked around the room. It had stone walls on of which was lined with all manner of sex toy, whips, chains, dillos, handcuffs, and a St. Andrew's cross among the bigger pieces in the room. One wall was nothing but books. Hermione found herself going to the wall and picking up a book on 'Famous collar's over the Years'. She set at a table next to the books. She was enchanted by the collar's and there many images.

Draco put his hand over the book. "Before you read for you, this room is a no clothing zone you will strip immediately when you enter." He watched her strip before she sat back down with the book to read.

"Wow I had no idea there was so many ways to make a collar look special." she said looking at one that had a Hogwarts crest but with two loins and two ravens. It had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and her master Godric Gryffindor. It was red and blue and was very beautiful. "I really like this one." She said flipping through the book landing on a very lacey collar.

Draco smiled at her kissing her neck. "Let's put that book away and make good use of this little find." He pulled her to her feet. "Go pick a toy." He pushed her to the wall of toys. She smiled looking over at the wall. She picked up a small flogger. He took it from her hands as his eyes roamed over her body. "Good choice my pet. Let's put you on the cross." He pulled her over to the cross. "Do you want your back or your front wiped?"

"My arse Draco." She bite her lip as he hooked her up to the cross, the hands moving away from her arse to give him full access.

The young man smiled at his sub. He hit her arse with the flogger as a moan came from her lips. He kept hitting her with it again and again, making her moan wanting more and more. The dilldos started to fuck her slowly, her body shaking. She was began to like physical punishment more than she thought she would. She looked back at him moaning as the flogger hit her arse. "You like that pet?" He asked her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"You're becoming something of a pain slut my little pet." He smiled hitting her again and again. Hermione moaning for her master. She just couldn't get enough of this. The toys inside of her were getting her close. Draco hit her arse one last time before the young slut of Gryffindor house came from the flogger in the hand of the tall blond Slytherin. He pulled her down from the cross and held her in his arms. "You look so sexy after you cum my pet." He carried her across the room where he laid her down on the couch and curled up with her, both of them content sleeping in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Will be adding Chapters about other ships, please let us your favtor ships and kinks and you may just see them next.**


	4. The Twins

The twins

It was thursday morning draco and hermione woke up and each other's arms. He dressed for class and smiled. "I like sleeping with you pet."

She smiled back at him. "And i like having kinky sex with you…. Wait today's thursday. Um I have a question? Am I aloud to have sex with other guys or no? Thursday i usually have a threesome." she said blushing, she never told anyone but harry about her threesoms.

"With who?" draco said looking curiously at her.

"The weasley twins." she said, her face turning as red as the twin's hair.

"Oh my well that is ok my dear. " he said "you can fuck others but you must always ask." he moved closed and kissed her.

"Draco is it ok if we don't have sex tonight but just take a bath together. I am usually very sore after i fuck the twins." she said fixing her tie as she walked to the door.

"Yes my pet that's fine, get to breakfasts i'll be there soon."

Draco smirked as left dumbledore's office and made his way down to breakfast. He was happy he got what he asked for and it was worth seeing the maid outfit on the head of gryffindor house. It was well worth the deal he had made, even tho it it would haunt his dreams. He couldn't wait to tell hermione as he spoke in her head. "I have something for you tonight my pet."

It was just after class when hermione saw the twins walking up to her happily. "Are ready to have some fun?" Fred said taking one of her arms and george taking the other as they lead her to an empty classroom. George used his wand to look the door so they can have a bit of privacy. Fred pushed her hair away for her neck as george groped her tight ass. Fred was about to kiss her neck when he saw the collar. He hooked one of the chains with her fingers as he looked at her. "Looky what we have? Seems like someone is more kinky than just being passed around the family."

Hermione turned beat red as george pulled her robes off of her."You guys are masters?"

"Yeah we each have a girl on the quidditch team. Now tell us do you have permission to play with us? And strip off that shirt and tie."

She nodded breathly having as she took off her clothing. "Here I thought I was just going to have a normal threesome but no, everyone in this school is a pervert."

"And here we thought we were being clever making our girls play naked under their robes with brooms enchanted to vibrate more intensely the faster they fly, but this is something else." Fred said admiring the spell work her master had done.

George chimed in. "Pervs have more fun anyway."

The chains retreated back into her leaving her exposed as she moved close to fred, his hand moving to her pussy as george groped her ass. She moan out feeling sexy and ready to have them both fill her. She moved to her knees as George came around to the front so she could suck the both of them. She took a cock in each hand sucking on both cocks back and forth.

"It's a good thing your collar keeps both of your holes ready for use Hermione." Fred said. He groaned as his brother did the same.

Hermione moan she loved sucking cock and loved the older Weasley's cock. The twins had the best cocks of out of the Weasleys she had taken. She loved to suck on them. There cum was so tasty. Although they almost always cum inside of her ass and pussy. She smiled up at the twins. Fred walked behind her ready to fuck her as she got on all fours. "Fuck me. I want your cock in my pussy." she moaned.

Fred pushed himself inside of her tight pussy, so wet and hot. He groaned grabbing her tits fucking her as she gave his twin brother a bolw job. He loved her tight pussy and couldn't wait to get in her ass as his brother pounded her pussy. He fucked her harder at the thought. She moaned out, she was so wet and her ass was ready, thanks to her collar.

A few minutes passed before George laid on the floor as fred pulled out and gave her ass a little slap to make her crawl forward. Hermione sat on George's cock riding him as he bite her neck. Fred pushed his hard cock inside of her, pounding her, his hands on her lovely bouncing breasts.

Hermione felt the two cocks inside of her, making her moan out again. "Fuck me." Fred moved a hand over her month.

"Not so loud do you want someone to walk in? Or Ron to find out your fucking his brothers?" Fred said in her ear.

They kept pounding her and it didn't last long before she came. Her orgasm caused both of the twins to fill her up with cum.

Walking down to dinner with cum dripping out of both her holes she couldn't help but think back to her first time with the twins this summer at the Weasley house. It was late and she couldn't sleep so she sat up at the dinner table reading her book. She looked up as fred walked in and sat across from her. "Someone likes to read," fred said looking at the book. He eyes grew big as he saw the title 'Mastubetson Spells' he looked form the book to her. "Someone is a naughty little bookworm."

She was red. "Maybe i am." She looked back down embarrassed. She didn't know what to say as Fred's hand covered the book.

"Let me help out with that," Fred said standing up and walking to the younger girl sitting at his dinner table. "You look like you could use it."

"I'm not sure the last Weasley i had was pretty bad. It might have been my first time having sex but even I know there is more than one position." She said talking about perursy. It was no fun with him at all, and two minutes was not nearly enough for her.

"Ron was a virgin, give him a chance, he'll do better next time." Fred said not knowing she was talking about his brother Percy and not Ron. She didn't want to tell him about that, only harry knew so she shrugged it off. "Hermione I know I can make you cum. I'm older and have more experience than most in your class." His hand laid on her shoulder.

"You mean we have more experience dear brother." She heard George's voice behind her as a hand grabbed her hair pulling her head back and kissing her lips. The kiss was long and hard and made her wet between her legs. "I told you not to start without me."

"Were you two planning on this?" She said in shock, as her chair was pulled away from the table. "Seducing me when your brother upstairs wants me?"

"Since when have you known us to do anything alone?" Fred asked laughing. "Yeah we were, Ron won't know and I think you are into it tho." he smiled at her unbuttoning her top. His eyes moved over her as she began to shake.

Her head was pulled back by her her hair. George looked into her eyes, before bending down to kiss her once brother was pulling off her pants and the twins pull her up and layed her on the table. George got on his knees biting her panties and slowing pulling them off as fred talked over to the other side of the table. He pulled out his cock laying in on her face. "I'm sure both of these are new to you." Fred said "as well as much bigger."

"Mmmm much bigger," Hermione said looking at the cock just above her face. He was right it was much bigger than the last one she had. You wouldn't have guessed they were brothers. She let out gasp as she felt George licking her clit. A cock filled her mouth. She was already wet, bloody hell she was soaked, she had never thought about having a three way before, let alone with Fred and George, but this was hot and she didn't want to stop. She started sucking on Fred's cock. George slowly pushing his tongue inside of her wet cunt. He rubed her cilt as she was shaking, she couldn't be this close to cuming already. She closed her eyes trying to hold off a little longer from cuming as she sucked Fred's cock. George moved his tongue to her clit once more as two fingers went inside of her. His fingers curled up into that special spot that always made her go crazy. She couldn't stop herself from moaning out as she came. George grinned.

"Wow you came already? That was fast well i hope your not done, we want to cum on the pretty face." George ran his hands over her body as he spoke. he pulled out his cock and pushed it up against her sweet wet cunt. Fred was starting to face fuck her hard. She waited for George and whimpered at his much thicker and longer cock pushed inside of her, as his brother filled her mouth much more than Percy could even dream of.

Fred kept fucking her mouth as Gorge filled her tight wet fuck hole. She was moaning out shaking hard. Fred was getting close and pulled out of her month, coming on her pretty face and large chest. She licked her lips while she started cuming hard on George's cock, as he watched his twin brother fuck the young girl. Greoge pulled out of her cuming all over her lovely pussy and stomach. After having sex with Percy, Hermione never thought that she would want to have sex again, but the twins convinced her that it could actually be enjoyable, from then on she knew she would never be able to stop.

The twins walked Hermione into the great hall she was still in a dass as she sat next to harry and Ron as they eat. "Good fucking my pet?" She heard draco's voice in her her head.

"Very. I'm going to feel it tomorrow ."

"After driner my pet meet me in the library i have something to show you."

"Yes that's fine." she said as she looked up to McGonagall and dumbledore. McGonagall pulled out a flask and poured it into two cups. "Is than from the other night….?"


	5. Roomies For Better or Bondage

Roomies, For Better Or Bondage

Draco stood outside of the library nervously as people passed. He could feel his heart racing, as his pet walked up to him and she followed him to where the dungeon door was now missing. "The dungeon is ours now we each have a password." She looked at the bookshelf where the door use to be and saw the books spelled out BDSM. "We each have our own password, you touch the books and say 'pet of the master' " Draco taped the books and said. "The master of the pet."

Once inside Hermione saw another door that was not originally in the dungeon during her first visit.

"I made a deal with Dumbledore to get this room all to ourselves." He walked over to the door and opened it. "And this will be our living space." She looked around the room, the front of the room had a couch and a fireplace. The room was separated by an accordion door, was a bedroom with a big soft bed. The sheets were black and the room the dark with the stone walls Illuminated by candlelight. A bedside table sat on each side fo the bed. One had a stack of books on collars. The other bedside the table had a timeturner on it. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked confused, if it really was her old Time Turner, he had to have liked her and wanted her a lot longer than she thought.

"Yes thats your time tuner I stole it from the old cat. She still doesn't know its missing it was how I knew you would be in the bath, that first night." He told her sitting on the couch.

"When did you take it from her?"

"Just after you gave it back." He said laying back not wanting her to see his face red.

"Have you liked me for a while then?" She asked him putting the time turner down and moving to the books.

"I'm not sure, but I realized it when you got attacked by the Basilisk in second year." He said looking away from her feeling awkward. "Do you like that room?"

"Yes, I think though my favorite part is the time tuner. Its nice to know I'm more than a fuck toy." She said laying back on the bed with a book in her hands. "Can you come lay with me?"

Draco walked to the bed kissing her forehand. "I wanted to do something else as well." He said as he taped the collar a black crest with a white M. "I know you really liked the crest type collars."

She laid there happily. "I want to get to know you better. Why don't we go back and forth each asking the other one question. "

"Alright my pet you ask first."

"When did you first have sex?"

"At the yule ball, you?"

"At the Weasley's this summer who was your first?"

"Pansy." A dirty look came over his face thinking about the girl who was so obsessed with him. "What about you?"

"Ron's brother Percy."She heard Draco laughing. "That's not worse than Pansy Parkinson."

"At least he didn't become obsessed with you." Draco said laughing at her.

" How did you find bdsm?" She asked Draco

"Self taught with some old books." He said to her. "I'll bring them back after break if I go home."

"I would like that." She smiled "I think I'll be here over the break myself."

"We could do something together I have the house to myself after my dad tried to bring back the dark wizard from the dead."

She smiled "I would like that it's your turn to ask" Hermione said

"Have you been with Ron as well as his brothers?"

"Yes and his sister. How many girls have you had?"

"Fifteen."

She looked at him shocked "OH WOW."

"It only means more knowledge to use on you. What's your favorite part the body to be kissed?"

"My neck. How long were you planning on using that collaring spell on me, before you did?"

"Since this summer when I found the spell. Have you had sex with Potter?"

"No! Gross he's like my brother" She said hitting his chest "What's the weirdest place you've had sex?"

" In the back of an old blue car in the Forbidden Forest." He placed a hand on her leg."What's your favorite book?"

"History of Hogwarts."

He laughed.

"By the way how do you feel about cats?" She asked, she hadn't told him about crookshanks. He never came up.

"I am more of a dragon person. Let me guess you have a cat?" Draco eyed her.

"Yeah can I bring him in?" Hermione asked hoping it would be fine.

"Yes that's fine. Now my turn. How do you feel about the collar?" Draco asked

"I'm starting to like it." She smiled.

"Hermione why don't I make it so other subs can see your collar as well?" He moved closer to her in the bed. "I want others to see you are mine. I'm proud to have you as mine."

She looked to him. "I would love that Draco"

 _ **NOTES: This is the point were we start adding in ships and kinks. Please leave any ideas for us we would love to hear.**_


	6. The Little Serpent's Worst Memory

The Little Serpent's Worst Memory

Snape walked into his living quarters and sat down. He was quite happy today he had seen one of his more know it all students has a collar. Miss Hermione Granger was a sub to no other than Draco. The M on her collar was a dead give away. He felt his was the Universe serving justice to James Potter through his son. James was a jerk and Snape knew his all too well as he thought back to the day so long ago when everything went horribly wrong.

* * *

Snape was Lily's sub and he couldn't have been happier. About a week before Lily had told him that she was going to have someone dom her. He didn't mind and until he found out who it was. James and Sirius came up to Snape who was sitting under a tree. "Well, well, well I know something new about you. That I just heard from my newly collared slave. Seems like Snivellus likes to wear Lily's panties." James said at Snape who's face was was red as James' tie.

He was humiliated by this, Lily had told James Potter that most perverted secret that only she knew. He felt so embarrassed and betrayed. He stood up to leave as James pulled out his wand and before Snape knew it he was in the air. He didn't have a chance to hold his robes in place as he spun upside down and they fell over his hand relieving Lily's red and gold panties that were a size too small. He bounced in the air, try to get his robes to cover the panties, but it just didn't work.

"Oh bloody hell James his dick is falling out," Sirius said in his usual barking laugh. He watched James' face as Snape fall to the ground. Thoroughly humiliated after picking himself up he storms off to go find Lily.

Her panties no longer felt like a warm reminder of their bond, but cold dark reminder of his bully, her new lover. He found her outside of the prefects bathroom her hair still wet. Any other time he would of loved this, but today all was dark. "How could you?" He said to her so upset.

"What are you talking about Severus?" Lily said.

"You told James about me wearing…" He stopped she knew what he was talking about. Lily took him to an empty classroom. "You betrayed my trust." He told her unsure of what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry James saw your collar and was asking questions." She said looking at his collar. It had a dog collar like style. A black base with silver and green doe's carved into it facing the Lily charm. "He said something to you?" Lily asked as she sat down patting the beach beside her.

"Lily he turned me upside down, and anyone with in eyeshot saw your red and gold panties on me. I'm fine with humiliation, but not from him. The only person who should be humiliating me is you, and no one else." Snape sat beside her, he felt like he was about to cry. He felt hurt.

"I'm sorry my little serpent. I will talk to James, that went too far. See if I can get him to be nicer." Lily said as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Later that day Snape was sitting in the library when he saw James and Sirius coming up to him. They sat beside him at the table. Sirius leaned on his arm, his glowing silver bracelet with a wolf head charm caught snape's eye. "You really need to lighten up," James said. "Don't go running to my slave everytime I make a little joke. You need to face it I have Lily now." He sounded cocky and Snape could tell he hadn't talked to Lily, but merely listened in.

"You need to talk to her. She is your sub. I am not and I am not into cockling." Snape getting more pissy and calling for Lily to listen in.

"She is mine and you are hers, so doesn't that mean you're mine?" James was getting more cocky like he was trying to dom Snape.

"No it does not you jerk! I will never be yours, the only person I belong to is Lily."

"Severus calm down," Lily said inside of his head. "It will be ok."

James moved closer to him. "Lily is mine little serpent, if you want her you have to deal with me." He looked into Snape's eyes and they both knew there was only one way for this to end.

Snape stood up. "Lily meet me by the prefect bathroom." Snape told her as he walked off. He was furious. She had to choice. James or him. He left the library leaving a very happy looking James and a confused Sirius. He walked up to Lily. "Choice"

"What?"

"You need to choose between us. If you want James you need to take off my collar." He said to her hoping with everything she would choice.

"Why would I choose? I really like this I'm sorry James is being a dick but I'm not choosing."

"I think you just did, take it off of me." he said.

She took it off of him upset. He snachted it out of her hands and ran off, regretting his choice immediately.

* * *

Snape opened the drawer at his desk as he pulled out his old collar, a picture of Lily, and a container of lube.

 **NOTES: Please review and let us know about who you want to see next?**


	7. A Little get her Daddy

A Little gets her daddy

Luna walked into the great hall for breakfast when she saw on Hermione's neck a collar with a chest that had an M on it. She smiled at the gryffindor. She couldn't wait to go talk to Daddy about it. She felt her toy move inside of her. It was going to be a long day.

All day Luna could feel the toy in her sweet cunt. She wasn't aloud to cum though there was a spell on her for that. Luna just waited for the day to end so she could see daddy in his living space after dinner, she could lay with him and be kissed, cuddled and fucked. Her mind was on her daddy all day but she tried to keep her mind off of him so she read and read and learned tons of things she will never use.

Dinner had ended and she knocked on the door of her daddy's office and waited for him to let her in. she walked in and professor Lupin stood in front of her with a smile. They had been together ever since he had came back at Harry Potter's request and the request of many other students, thougth in all honesty it was because of Harry but boy who stopped the dark lord two times was going to be getting his way for a little bit.

Lupin smiled watching his pet undress for him. Her juices ran down her thighs. Luna looked to Lupin. Her eye looked over him. She missed her daddy all day she hadn't even gotten to have his class today. She wanted him so bad. She moved to him kissing his lips. "Take me daddy I want to cum on your cock."

"Luna my dear babygirl. You will cum soon I promise but for now relax." He said to her. He picked her up in his arms and sat in a chair with her on his lap. "How was class today?"

"Quite boring. I was hardly able to pay attention." She said laying back into his arms as she cuddled with him. "I saw someone's collar today."

"Who's?" Lupin said running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Hermione Granger. There is an M on it." She said looking out the window as the vibrator still teased her.

"I wonder what the M is for?" He said to her.

"Malfoy. Him and her have both been miss a lot."

He laughed "No way. She has more sense than that." He pet her head. "You have never graded Ron's homework I'm 95% sure he is dyslexic. Maybe more than I thought."

"It can't be Ron. He is always asking where she went." She said knowing she was right. "Think about it he hasn't picked on anyone."

"Maybe he is just trying to pass his O.W.L.S." He paused and laughed his grades at least in Lupin's class had been slipping. "Maybe you're right. Babygirl why don't you ask her?"

"Maybe I will daddy." She stood up, her curiosity piqued. She picked up her uniform and got dressed, her panties laying on his coffee table. She could tell by the look in his eyes he rejected trying to debate with her. They both know there would be no sex tonight.

Luna walked into library hoping to catch Hermione. She sat by the recited session reading a book on collars. She would have to show her the ravenclaw sex library sometime. "Hermione? I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Luna?"

"Who controls your collar?" Luna said blissfully unaware of her awkward this made Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy." She said, her face red as her tie.

"HAHA!" Luna yelled "I told daddy I was right."

"Who's your daddy?" Hermione asked looking at Luna with curious eyes.

" Professor Lupin of course who else?" She was unaware of how odd the fact that she is fucking a teacher sounded, even to the girl known for being a teacher's pet.

"How did that come to pass?"

"If you really wanna know I can tell you."

* * *

Luna walked down the hall wanting to ask Lupin a question over lunch. She pushed open the door, Lupin had a switch bracelet in his hand. She knew from the books she had read that was a leather switch to pleasure the manifestation collared sleeping spell witch/wizard. "That's a lovely collar you have Professor."

He blushed red, he put the collar into a draw as he pulled up his pants under the desk. "Luna, wow umm what are doing you here?" he looked amused but luna didn't notice.

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday's lesson but now I wanna you about that. Who were you collared with?"

"My old friend Sirius Black but I don't think this is something I should talk to you about." He said looking away from the young ravenclaw girl.

"Harry's godfather. Thats nice," she smiled and walked to his desk, not mentioning Sirius being a convicted killer. "I've always wanted to be collared but I don't really like any boys my age. I like older men. I really wish I have a daddy."

"I would never have guessed you would be a little, Luna, with all your fairy tails." He said laughing at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Have you ever been a daddy?"

"No, I haven't but that is something I've always wanted to try. To be honest I have mostly been with men."

"Professor Lupin you're gay? But, but I wanted you as my daddy."

"I SAID MOSTLY. Wait… what?" He looked at her in shock. "You wanted me as your what?"

She sat on his desk looking back to him. "So you're not gay? Than if you want, you can be my daddy."

He was still in shock at both comments. "I am not gay. I am bisexaul." He simled palying with her hair. "So you want me as your daddy?"

She moved to him and kissed him. "I want you as my daddy Professor Lupin."

"Well if that's what you want, but don't tell anyone not in the lifestyle." He said kissing her back. "Or daddy could go to Azkaban."

"Ok daddy, I won't tell."

He pulled out his wand, and waved it in a circular motion and casting the spell. The collar felt warm and safe as it showed itself on the young ravenclaw's neck. He taped the collar and it changed. The collar was now a lacey blue with a gold ribbon in the center. "Now what kind of charm should I have for my dear Luna."

"I want it to stand for you, daddy."

"Are you sure? And not a moon? It would go with your name." He said to her pulled off her rode before unbuttoning her top button to see her lovely chest.

"OHHH and for you because of the werewolf thing!" She said knowing his secret.

"You know about that?" The young ravenclaw just keep shocking him. He taped her collar as a silver moon charm fell.

"I figured it out third year." She told him. "Snape wasn't very subtle."

"WOW," He said. "Well that is not here or there." He pulled out a mirror. "Do you like it babygirl?"

She nodded unbuttoning the rest of her top and throwing it to the floor. "Daddy take me." She crawled over the desk. Her eyes meet his as she pulled away the mirror and sat it down. She pulled down her panties and looked at him.

"I can't wait to get into you Luna." He said as she looked down at his hard cock. "You wanna suck daddy's cock?"

"Yes daddy please can I?" She got off of his desk and looked at his hard cock as she was on her knees. She took his cock in her mouth and he gasped, as if he hadn't had a blowjob in years. She was working her mouth on his cock and he was loving it. He grabbed the back of her head holding her on his cock as she moaned and he shock. He was so horny. He pulled her off of him. Luna said "Daddy fuck me."

He pushed back his chair. "Come sit on daddy's cock." He watched her sit on his hard cock and she moaned even in human form werewolves had very large cock. Every inch of it was in Luna. She loved riding him she wanted more and more she keep going until she came. She kissed him, but he wasn't done with the young ravenclaw. He pick her up in his arms as he stood up and laid her back on the desk to fuck her dripping pussy. His werewolf nature took over and he began to pound her so hard tears ran down her face.

"Fuck daddy." She tried not to be loud but he couldn't make it any harder. He filled her up with his cum. It was slipping out of her. He pulled her off the desk and to her knees the cock was in her warm mouth again so she could clean it.

He was coming down from his sex daze he kissed her wiping away her tears. "Was that too much my dear? Would you like some chocolate?"

"No daddy it was fine I loved it."

"Good girl now have some chocolate and go to class we can play more tonight."

 **NOTES: don't forget to review and let us know who you would like to see and later parts**


	8. Ginnys candle leads to more

Ginnys candle leads to more

Ginny couldn't get the damn spell right and she wasn't about to take a bad grade, so she knew her only choice was to go ask Hermione to help her. The hardest part of that was finding her. She had been very hard to find the last week or so. Only really in class and at meals at this point and not even in the common room. She walked into the library and called for Hermione who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"So what's up Ginny?" Hermione asked as she laid her stack of books on the table

Ginny sat a block of wood on the table. "I need to turn this into a candle McGonagall said this was a spell witches would use to get through the night, whatever that means."

Hermione laughed at a joke Ginny was obviously missing. "Well that shouldn't be too hard." Hermione said as she smiled at the young red head. She told her best friend's/little sister the spell.

Ginny did the spell and then the top of the wood block burst into flames. "Well it works like a candle, but you might get a splinter" Ginny watched Hermione laugh and extinguish the flame before Hermione said.

"Try counting before starting the spell, It will help you to focus."

Ginny tried the spell again counting to three. This time the block turned to wax and shrunk down until it was only 3 inches. She was glad that the spell had turned the wood into wax, but was left a little underwhelmed by the size. Hermione kept her wand at the ready in case of more fire. " Maybe try counting longer this time, I think you're on the right track. "Ginny nodded and tried again this time counting to 5. The candle grew another two inches as the sides rounded out with it as thick around as a gobblet. "It seems like how long you count determines how long it is."Ginny said as she held up the candle. "Oh wait I have a idea" Ginny counted to 12 before casting the spell. The candle grew to 12 inches in her hand as it became thinner so it felt more comfortable in her hand ."Do you think this will be enough for McGonagall?"

"I'm sure it will but if you're having problems with that class there is a book that can help you let me get it." Hermione smiled getting up.

"Thanks for helping me like you do Ron." She said looking over Hermione.

"You and I both know this isn't how I help your brother." Hermione said grinning as she walked away to go get the book.

Ginny looked at the book's Hermione had left on the table. One of the books was on something called collaring spells. Ginny picked up the book and looked over it. It was about sexual enslavement spells to make someone your sex slave. "Why does Miss Goodie Two Shoes have this?" She knew Hermione was kinky from the time they spent together, but not this kinky? She looked up and saw Hermione coming back her way. Ginny hide the book in her bag. "Umm. Thanks for finding that for me. I'll just go check it out and than head up to my dorm." She said getting up. Now she was feeling a little bit horny.

"Do you need help with anything else Ginny?" Hermione asked the aroused younger girl.

"No I think I'm just going to read this book." She got up and left. All she could think about was the book in her bag. Ginny laid in bed reading the small book about collars and BDSM, she wanted this kind of lifestyle for herself. One day soon she was going to make Harry her Master. She wanted Harry so fucking bad. The BDSM way seemed so perfect. Even though Ginny had never had sex with a guy before but she had given Neville Longbottom a blowjob at the Yule Ball. He was shockingly rough with her. She found herself wishing that she was giving Harry a blowjob and more than anything wanting him to be even rougher. She was going to make it happen.

The next day she got everything she needed to make sleeping potion to slip into Ron's drink over break so she could get Harry to say yes. She knew she couldn't do the sleeping potion after break or there would be too many people because she would be found out. That would have to wait she would find something out later, but for now she was making plans for break. Harry like her, no Harry loved her. Everyone knew that. The only reason he didn't do anything was because she was Ron's little sister. Ron was the only thing in her way to get Harry. She wasn't letting Ron be a cock block any longer.

She talked to the twins trying to get there help so she didn't have to drug Ron all break. "Please help me keep Ron distracted so I can get Harry alone to tell me how I feels. We all know the only reason he won't date, kiss, or fuck me is Ron." She told them not telling them in on the part about the collaring spell.

"We would dear sister," Fred started.

"But we won't be here over break." George said. "We'll be gone looking at properties for a place to put our joke shop."

"Otherwise we would love anything to mass with Ron."

Ginny looked sad. "Thanks anyway."

"Wait here." Fred handed her a potion. "This will make him think he was doing whatever you want him to think he was doing under the sleeping potions."

Ginny hugged the twins. "Best brothers ever, and I have a lot of them." She laughed. With that she would be able to do what she needed to do. She did feel a little weird about drugging her brother but she needed to do this.

* * *

Ginny spent the next few days reading the book. Than the next couple of weeks getting things ready. She new she wanted to talk to him in the common room about it. Than she wanted to lose her virginity on the snow cover quidditch field. She thought of a lot of things she wanted to do with Harry but knew she wouldn't get to do to many or she would be drugging Ron way too much.

She laid in her bed reading over the book up to the days before break playing with herself. She was way too horny from making all of these plans she wanted Harry so bad. She bit her lip as she used a spell to make her wand vibrate as she pressed it against her cilt, her free hand playing her nipples, she was so wet she had been leaving wet spots on my bed every night for the past week. Harry and the collar was on her mind. What would her collar look like? What kind of dom would Harry be? She moaned as the vibrating wand felt so good on her cilt as she bit her lip, pushing the wand inside of her wet cunt. It felt so good. She covered her face with her pillow. "OH MMM Fuck yes" she came hard. She looked over to make her no one saw her.

She felt hot and horny just like that time she had fun with Hermione.

 **NOTES: Leave a review And tells us what you want to see.**


	9. Hermione teaches Ron it's not always bes

Hermione teaches Ron it's not always best to swallow

Hermione walked into the library and waited for Ron. It had been awhile since they had any alone time, it took a while but Draco finally said ok. He didn't like Ron so it was hard for him to say yes. Hermione had to beg. She walked into the library, as she waited for Ron. She smiled and waved him over when she saw him. Madam Pince was on the far side of the library stacking books, so they had a bit more freedom.

"Sorry we haven't had any study session alone, I've been pretty busy." She smiled at him, thinking about Draco.

"That's fine, but I've missed my sexy librarian." He said in referencing to one of the few kiny things he did with her. Why was he so boring? Even if the librarian thing was super hot. It was the only hot thing that they did.

She moved close to him and kissed him. She had missed kissing him not that she didn't love kissing Draco, it was different. He kissed her back. He pushed off her rode. He smiled kissing her neck. He was loving, caring and sweet. Draco was hard, rough and dominant. She moaned as he pulled up her skirt. "No panties." He said feeling sexy. Ron's hand came to her pussy rubbing her cilt. Ron looked around then picked her up sitting her on the table. He slowly licked her clit. Two fingers pushed into her. He was finger fucking her. She covered her mouth trying not to let anyone hear her moans. She had a lot of practice with that thanks to her Master Draco.

Ron looked up at the girl. She was a good fuck. He kissed her clit than up her body. He kissed her lips. A moan came from her lips. As he pulled out his cock. He pushed her down so she was laying on the table. His cock pushed up to her opening and she gasped at his cock. It had been so long since she had anyone but Draco even two weeks since the twins.

Ron's cock rammed inside her. She bit her lip, trying to keep from yelling. He was fucking her hard. Her juices ran down her leg. He was pounding her and a finger pushed up to her lower hole before she slapped it away. "Not here or now, Ron."

"Next time." He said still going fast in her wet little pussy. He unbuttoned her top so he could grab her lovely tits. Her wet pussy was dripping onto the table and floor. She was so fucking wet. She was ready to cum and Ron was getting close as well. A moan came from her lips as she shook. She came. She laid her head back, as he worked her wet cunt. He whispered in her ear. "I missed this." He kissed her neck, his lips moving to her ear. He nipped her ear. She loved it, it was so sweet. He filled her with his cum.

She looked at him. He smiled at the girl who was fixing her top. She felt weird after that. She felt lost and unsatisfied, as if she hadn't came at all. She felt like she should be doing something else. She sat up and he was asking her about studying or something she wasn't playing attention. "Oh yeah we can study before break." She said he still thought she would be here for break she planned on telling them tomorrow her mom and dad came home early and she would be seeing them. That was a lie. She was going to be with Draco all break. A romantic getaway for the two. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

It was just before dinner the next day and Hermione was waiting for Ron. She wasn't sure why he wanted to study this close to dinner but it didn't matter. She was getting a book from the lower shelves when she felt something under her skirt up against her ass. She pulled out her wand and turned around. "RONALD WEASLEY!" She yelled when she saw him standing there.

Ron looked at Hermione, in his hands were a set of cat ears, tail butpulg and a cheep collar. "It's ok kitty I only want to play." He said trying to be playful.

Hermione was mad, not mad furious. What the bloody hell was Ron doing with a collar? He was trying to dom her now? She had Draco. Draco was her master not Ron. He was insulting her master. "Eat slugs!" She felt bad as soon as the slip the spell out of her wand. She hide the toy behind some books and would take them to her room before bed, but first one idiot named Ron needed to go to the medical wing.

Ron was puking up slugs on his way up and he sat there puking as he could barely get out. "I'm sorry I should of used lube."

"Ronald it wasn't that." She said. "I've been seeing a guy and I felt you were insulting him when I saw that cheap collar."

"What is this I hear about Ron in the hospital wing?" She heard Draco's voice in her head. "And why is there a tail in the library?"

"I'll tell you everything tonight. Grab that collar and the ears for me please?" She said to him before turning her attention to Ron, who made the choice to go home over break in fear of his safety.

* * *

Diner came that night and Hermione told Harry what had happened. Fred and George were eavesdropping laughing their arses off. "But anyway Harry it will just be you and the twins and ginny than."

"Oh we won't be here." Fred said jumping in.

"We have business to attend to over break." George finished.

"Oh so Harry and Ginny than." She said kinda happy for Ginny.

"Ginny has been weird though. She's been running around with a weird book with a wand going through a circle on the cover. It feels like second year all over again." Harry said and Hermione new where her missing book went.

Fred and George both gave Hermione a look that just read. "You didn't did you?" She didn't say a word hoping Ginny didn't get herself into too much troubles with a book this year. Hermione knew what Ginny was going to try this break. She was hoping Harry would say yes to Ginny. Maybe then she would tell Harry about Draco. She wanted to tell him and Ron about Draco, but she didn't want to say a word.

Ginny came in sitting next to her brothers. "Where's Ron off to?"

"He got sick so he's going home formerly for break." Harry said looking at the smile Ginny had on her face. "And since the twins are to be gone this break, I guess it's just gonna be us here for break."

Hermione saw the look in Ginny's eyes. She could see the happy look from knowing her brother would be gone. Ginny would have the castle to herself with the boy who lived. "Well I hope he feels better." Ginny still had a smile on her face.

"Hermione. I want you in our room now!" Draco said inside her head. She was worried he was mad at her. She excused herself and went to her room and striped as per rules.

In the bedroom Draco sat looking at Hermione. "What happened with Ron and why did you tell Harry about it before me?"

"Ron to use that stuff on me." She said, she a little red in the face more embarrassed to tell Draco than she was telling Harry in the great hall. "I slugged him. I feel a bit bad about it."

"It's for the best pet. You saved him from something much worst if I would of gotten my hands on him." A leash grew from her collar to his hand. "And besides I didn't say it was ok. I won't say it's ok ever again for him now." He pulled the naked girl onto his lap.

She looked at him. She could see he was mad, "Draco I didn't know you cared." she smiled, as he got a little upset at this.

"YOU ARE MINE!" He yelled making her pull back. "He tried to take you from me Hermione. I want to go give him a piece of my mind."

She pulled at the leash. "I know I am yours look at this." She looked into his eyes. "I wear your collar. I sleep in your bed. When I was unsatisfied with him last night I came you too. You never leave me unsatisfied. Draco, he has nothing on you or on what we have."

He seemed less mad, as he kissed her. "Fine but I say we send him a picture of you in the tail and ears because that's bloody getting me horny as fuck."

"I can do that. I would love to have you to take some pictures of me." she smiled watching Draco pull out his camera.

 **NOTES: Thanks for reading review and tell us your ships you would like to see. We do have a few ships planed to do: Remus X Sirius , Remus X Tonks, Ron x lavender, hagrid x madame maxime and many more.**


	10. Going on a Trip

Going on a Trip.

Hermione sat on the train as Draco went over the travel plans. "First the very first BDSM Dungeons. Than a few days at my place since mum is never home anymore. She's trying get my father out of jail by sleeping with every man in the ministry." He laid back looking at her. "Than back to school early I can think of some fun things to do there. We should be back with 3 days before everyone else."

"Well looks like someone planed out this trip well." She smiled at Draco her sweet caring sexy master. She fixed her top and plays with her charm on her collar. The leash came from her collar to his hand.

"Let's do it right than. Strip." He told her. She did as he told her, looking at him just as there was a knock on the door. He got an evil look in his eyes. "Finger yourself." He said. Waiting for her to start before answering the door. "Sweetie it's the Candy Trolley, did you want anything?" She shock her head.

He got some candy for himself 5 chocolate frogs, some coulden cakes, and a big thing of pumpkin juice. "I love it when you finger yourself. Now time for a game." He pulled her hand form her pussy. Than opened one of his Frogs placing it in her so it wormed its way into her wet pussy.

She jumped. "What the fuck Draco?!" She moans. She bit her lip shaking the Frog but it kept moving and melting inside of her hot, wet cunt. Draco got down licking the chocolate from her. She was moaning out biting her lip shaking. He pushed the next one into her as she cried out. "Stop it! No more!" She shouted as it moved inside of her in the wierdest way.

"Now stop yelling, Someone will hear you." He said kissing her lower lips licking all the chocolate. "You have one more my pet." She wanted to pull away but didn't. He pushed the last one into her as she moaned out trying to cover her lips so the sound wouldn't come out. It moved inside of her. She didn't know how to handle it, this was the weirdest thing she had ever done with Draco. The frog slowly stopped as he licked the chocolate out of her. "How did that feel my pet?"

"Bloody hell DON'T you ever do that to me again!" She yelled, looking at him.

"I believe that is up to your master. It was fun." He said looking into her sweet eyes.

"It was not fun for me." she snapped at Draco.

"Ok, ok as long as you're good I won't do it again."He kissed her cheek. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything." she said, sitting up and moving over.

"Why do you care so much about keeping us from Weasley and Potter?" He sat beside her, almost in worry as he spoke.

"Well they just have a lot anger against you. I don't want to lose my friends but I don't want to lose this. I don't know why but honestly I had a crush on you for a long time and I pushed it away. You were a dick."

"But Hermione you know I changed. I'm not like how I use to be."

"My friends don't know that. I think I may have to tell Harry soon." She said looking out the window picking up her clothes. They would be there soon.

"You want to tell Potter?" He sounded hopeful.

"Well, not really. Ginny took one of my books when we were studying I think she's going to try to get Harry to collar her." She said as she got dressed. "So he'll see my collar. I will be happy when he knows about us. I just don't think he will understand."

Draco kissed her on the lips as the train came to a stop. "I really want you to tell Harry. Ginny also needs a spanking for stealing your book."

They keep talking about Harry and Ginny as they got off the train to get their things and head to their hotel. Draco was checking in as Hermione stood back looking around. She started to worry about something she hadn't even thought of.

"Is something wrong my pet?" Draco asked as the man at the front desk picked up their bags.

"Its nothing Draco." She said, as he started playing with her hair as he gave her a look. "Ok I was just thinking. I was starting to think maybe you don't want to be seen with me."

"Do you really think that?" He said. The leash grew from her collar to his hand. "The only reason I don't tell people at Hogwarts is because of you." He said pulling her close.

"Oh come here for the BDSM function/dungeon?" The man at the front desk said looking at the collar as he took the two to there room. "I've always wanted to do that myself but just never found the right girl."

"While here everyone will see your collar, and everyone will see you are mine." He said as they walked into the room. "Go shower. We will be going out to eat soon."

 **NOTES: Next chapter is going to be a Ginny x harry chapter. The story is picking up and ather break more and more people will learn about who Draco is seeing.**


	11. Stealing from My Brother

Stealing from My Brother.

Ginny made her way down the stairs of gryffindor tower. Harry was taking a nap in a chair and the rest of the tower was empty. Harry and Ginny were the only gryffindor who stayed behind. She was very happy Ron had gone home and she didn't have to drug him to steal sometime from Harry. "Harry? Wake up." Ginny said sitting the book she had taken form Hermione on the table.

Harry opened his eyes looking up at Ginny. "What is it?" He asked before seeing the book on the table.

"Okay Harry, no more games. _**I like you, A LOT.**_ **I** _ **KNOW**_ **you like me**. **I want you**. I want to be in a relationship with you." Ginny looked at Harry as she laid her heart out for him, to either take or crush.

"Ginny your brother in my best friend."

"You act like he has you on a collar. Are you his slave?" She said.

"Since when have you known me to follow anyone's orders well, enough to be a slave to anyone," Harry laughed

"BLOODY HELL! This isn't about Ron! I wouldn't even tell Ron. This is about you and me if you can look through this book on the collaring spell and tell me you don't want this I will move on." She said getting upset. Why was Ron always in her way when it came to Harry?

Harry looked at the book laying his hand on it. "The collaring spell? This is what you want? You want to be mine? You want me to take you? To put a collar around your neck? Are you sure this is what you want? I don't think I would be able to stop if I had you."

"Harry please. I want this. I need this. I'm not a little kid, even though you and Ron act like I am. I want you and I am taking you as mine." Ginny took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Harry, don't think of me as Ron's sister. Think of me as the girl who loves you, who's always loved you and always will."

Harry looked at Ginny. "Ron can never know about this." He pulled out his wand. "Take off your clothes, Ginny." He saw she eyes light up, as she didn't hesitate to do as he ordered. He didn't even look at the spell before he casted it on her and a red collar with a gold bow appeared on her neck. "Your mine now Ginny."

She was melting like butter. "Finally." She smiled getting what she had been after since before her first year, Harry James Potter. She was so wet just from this little bit. She moved to him. She unzipped his pants and took his cock in her mouth. He jumped not expecting her to do that this soon.

"Bloody Hell Ginny. How often have you done this?" He moaned at the head he was getting from the younger girl.

"Only one time, at the yule ball." She smiled. Working her mouth on Harry's hard cock. She loved doing this to him. She had many, many dreams about this before. She cuping his balls in her hand as she took his cock down her throat almost all the way before pulling back gaging. "I want to taste your cum." She moaned.

He laid his hand on her hand petting her red hair. "What if I want my cum in your hot wet pussy?"

Her face turned red. "Harry I haven't ever…. Well I've never had sex. I have done something I want to do for you, that is very special."

"Okay ginny, but don't leave me waiting too long. I know you waited far too long for me already." Harry said to the girl on his hard cock.

Ginny was going begging and begging her Harry's cum. He finally gave it to her. She loved it. His hot sticky cum going down her throat. She smiled as he pulled her by her collar and laid her on the chair. His eyes looked over her body, like they did everyday. Today was the first time he saw her body nude. The first time he let himself see more than Ron's little sister. He kissed down her chest. Her chest was bigger than he had thought lovely C cups. He kissed her nipples, sucking on them, biting them gently. Ginny jumped because she has never being played with in that way before. She moaned shaking. His hand moved down to her cunt. He pushed to fingers into her. Her cunt was dripping wet. "Fuck Harry. Fuck merlin's balls!" She screamed.

Harry laughed she was going to be a lot of things fuck, so sensitive. "If you like this wait until I really get my hands on you. For now though you're going to cum." His voice sounded close to her ears. Ginny almost came on spot, but held it a little long wanting it to last. She felt his teeth on her neck, her cunt was gushing as she came. He kissed her cheek as he sat beside her.

She pulled herself into his arms. "Wow, I didn't know that was so much fun." She laid her head in his chest and he held on to her for hours.

* * *

It was dinner time and Harry let go of Ginny. She got dress much to Harry's disappointment. They left the tower to go eat in the great hall. A few pantsing made kissing noises at the two who were holding hands. Ginny sat besides Harry as Dumbledore walked in and his eyes landed on her neck. "Oh, I see you're enjoying your break. Be safe Harry, there is lube in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, if you need it."

Ginny turned beat red, as Harry asked his headmaster what he was talking about.

"They don't call me headmaster because I run the school." He smirked. "Other masters can see her collar."

"I never saw you as the kind of master." Harry said his face as red as Ginny's hair.

They heard McGonagall snicker from the teacher's table. You could hear almost anything in the great hall when it was empty. "Subs can see it to right now." She said pouring the last of the flash into her cup.

"Let this stay between us?" Ginny asked. "Trying to keep it from my brother."

"Would Ron even know what a collaring spelling is?" McGonagall asked knowing the answer to be no.

"Well all the more reason for him not to know." Harry said looking around the empty great hall. His mind went over all the things he could do with the least to themselves.

 **Notes: thanks for reading please review.**


	12. Tattoos

Tattoos

Hermione stepped out of the shower to see clothes already laid out for her. There was a black and pink skirt that was a little short for her taste also there was a green blouse with the slit down that front that Hermione knew would show too much of her D cup breast. "I don't own anything green." She said drying her hair with the blow dryer before slipping on her clothes. "Draco?" She slipped out of the bathroom looking at him.

"You look perfect. You look great in green." He taped her collar and it trued silver. He moved his hand down her back and to her arse. "Let's go get something to eat." He kissed her. Draco never felt closer to him Hermione.

They walked down to a rather nice restaurant not far from the hotel. "Hello Malfoy for two." Draco said to the hostess two meuns being levitated as he walked them down to there table. Draco looked at the gryffindor in green. "You should have been a slytherin, you look great in green."

"Yeah, but muggleborn." She laughed. Sitting down and looking at the menu. "Thanks for this. Its really nice to be away from it all, where we don't have to hide."

"You know, I'm not a fan of hiding it either." Draco told her, keeping a secret from her. Something he would tell her back at hogwarts, before Ron came back.

"I have been thinking about telling Ron. I mean I told him I was seeing someone, but not that it was you." Hermione looked at Draco her hand in his.

"I want you to tell him and Potter. I could make you but I want you to be proud of us." He smiled warmly. "I want everyone to know there is an us."

"Have you told anyone?" She asked.

"No but most of the upper years in my house know. Apparently in sixth and seventh year it's common for purebloods to pair off with collars for power." He said. "Found that out when I collared you. Fifth year is when it always starts and everyone is looking."

"Really? So most of your House knows?" She asked a little happy.

"Yeah last week a seventh year asked to fuck you." He said with a smile before placing his drink order. He noticed her cheeks were pink. As the waiter walked off, he said. "My sweet I told him no. I wasn't going to give you to him. He was rather rude about it."

Hermione looked at her master. "So I take it most can tell by the M it's you?"

"Who else would the M be?"

"Yeah you're right." She smiled. "So it's a power thing for them? What about you? What does the collar mean to you?" She wanted…. No she needed this answer.

"Well, the collar marks you as mine. Not they reason the others do it, you are not mine because I'll be a highly seen wizard for being with you. You are mine because I want you. I think you are pretty great Hermione. What does the collar mean to you?"

"Well it means I belong to you rather I like it or not." She held on to his hand. "Sometimes I do, but sometimes your a dick."

He laughed. "I know that." He looked at her with kind eyes.

"Do you even think about passing me round?" She asked, trying to keep the idea that made her horny away from him.

"A bit but there is no one I want to share you with. I mean there isn't anyone I trust like that." He looked up as the waiter came over with their drinks and asked what they wanted to order. He was a tall wizard mid 20s. On his wrist was a tattoo that Hermione had her eyes fixed on. It was a small time tuner and it was snipping.

"That waiter has a really nice tattoo. I want to get one, but my parents would never let me. I'm going to get it when I am 17 though."

"You should get a wizard tattoo, they move and are easier to hide." He smiled at her. "There was a shop on the way here. You know the same rules go for dungeons but this," He held up a gallon. "Says your 17."

"You think I should?" She asked trying to think if she should risk it. "I want you to an owl."

"Yeah we can get it when we go back to the room, but I say the owl should be tied up, wearing your collar."

"Fine but I think I'll keep the 'M' off the tattoo."

Ather dinner Draco took his girl to get her tattoo. It was an old shop with big windows that showed everyone outside what was going on. A young man covered in tattoos and holding a wand that was dripping in ink, came up to the two. "Hey there. What are you lot looking to get? A tattoo?" He asked.

"She is. An owl tied up with her collar, right here." He laid his hand on her chest. He smiled as she blushed.

The man smiled and pointed to a set. He made a drawing and showed it to them. "Is this ok?" He asked them.

"Yes but no 'M'" She said laying back in the chair. She wasn't ready to carry a mark for Draco on her sink.. She removed her top showing the shop her chest as the tattooer started.

A girl in her late 20s looked at Hermione as she was getting her own tattoo worked on. It was teeth around her nipples. "Magic tattoos are so much fun when they start to move." She smiled at the couple. "Is this your first tattoo, dear?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I am so excited." She looked up at Draco than to the tattoo artist. The tattoo was only a little painful. It felt nice though it was a fun pain.

"I'm Abbie by the way." The women said looking at Hermione's outline. The color would have to wait till the next morning. "That will look really good when it's done. Are you to here for the dungeon?"

"Yeah, I wanted to bring my pet. She's still new in the bdsm world." Draco said petting Hermione's head. She was smiling at him, god he loved her smile.

"Thanks great! Are you going tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night I just want to relax with her in bed." He said as he found himself holding on to the young sub's hand.

"That's great. I own the Dungeon. It's been in my family for centuries." Abbie said looking over Hermione. "Would you guys like to have some fun with me there?"

"We would love to." Draco said to Abbie.

"Well my tattoo is done and I best be getting off I have work to do." Abbie said getting up and leaving. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up early dragging Draco to get her tattoo. She stood in front the mirror looking at the tattoo. It was beautiful she loved the owl and the ropes. Her collar was a nice touch. Draco was right about that .

"I love it Draco, Thank You!" She jumped up kissing his check holding on to him.


	13. Ginny's first

Ginny's First

Harry didn't like that Ginny stayed the night in her dorm the night before, but she was right. He would have tried to fuck her. That morning Harry woke up to an owl on his chest pecking at his head. "Good Morning Hedwig. Have a letter for me?" He said taking the letter from his owl. He loved that owl. Harry watched as Hedwig began to fly away. His eyes light up at the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am ready for you to take me. I'm in the Quidditch Field, come find me._

 _Your pet,_

 _Ginny_

Harry jumped getting dressed and rushing to find Ginny. Oh he was so happy. He had only had sex with a few of the girls on the Quidditch team. Each time was a quicky for winning the game. He was ready to have Ginny. He was ready to make love to her. He wanted her so bad. He couldn't say he didn't.

He smiled as he saw a pink kick set on the snowy Quidditch Field, but the best part was Ginny in his uniform. "You have to be freezing Ginny!" Harry said laughing at his pet.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. She kissed him pulling her arms around her. "Harry I want you take me." The words were only just out of her lips as he was pushing her to the ground. Their kisses were so strong and sweet. God how long has she waited for his kiss? Far to long.

Harry run his hand over her cheek. "You look so perfect. Ginny, I love you." He said before kissing her lips.

"Harry, I love you too. I always have." She said with a smile. She started to undress before she knew it she was naked in the snow.

Harry kissed her again. Harry started pulling out his hard cock. It was so cold but that did it matter. He could freeze to death, but we got to have Ginny. Just to be her first made him even harder. He was cold but ready for the lovely naked redhead laying on the blanket. He wanted her and he took her.

Ginny moaned out as his hard cock went into her tight virgin cunt. She wasn't going to last very long. He was fucking her so hard and she was almost about to screaming. Ginny was sure Dumbledore and McGonagall could hear her. She ran her hands through Harry's hair. She bite his neck. "Harry, Fuck me!"

He laughed. "Ginny, call me Captain. I love when the girls on the team call me that. It seems dominant."

"Yes Captain." She moaned cuming on his dick. He pulled out, flipped her over and pushed her face into the snow. He pushed inside of her so hard as he rammed himself into her. Ginny moaned out so loud. God, Harry was in love with those noises she was make.

Ginny had the greatest oragsm. Harry was so hard and rough. He grabbed her by her fiery red hair. Ginny had such a soft, tight and sweet pussy. He licked his finger and slowly pushed it into her arse. "After I cum we need to go get the lube. This hole is next." He said smiling at Ginny. He keep fucking ginny as he filled her sweet wet pussy with his cum.

She fell into the snow. His hot cum spilling out of her, she rolled over and looked up at him. " _ **Fuck!**_ So that's what we have been missing out on." She moaned looking up at him, as she picked up his rodes she was wearing.

Once she was dress Harry took her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to get the lube Dumbledore had talked about. He had her stirp as he looked for the lube. "I really don't get why Lupin would keep lube in his classroom." Harry said opening the draws of his desk. It was the second draw that shocked him.

In the draw along with his notes for class there were dozens of photos of Luna. Some of them moved and some of them didn't but they were all different. "I can't believe this. Look at all of these." He said laying a few on the desk for Ginny to look at. There were so many pictures nipple clamps, onesies, a muggle cheerleader uniform, and so many other things were in the pictures. Ginny picked up one looking at her collar.

"I love her collar. The charm is so pretty." Ginny said with a smile. Harry was going through the as she laid some down.

"I never thought he would be with Luna Lovegood." Harry said, as he picked up the lube. "Bend over the desk Ginny." She did as he said. He began to lube up her ass kissing her back. "Time to give your last virginity up Ginny."

"Take it Harry." Ginny said feeling his cock up against her back door as she whimpered. He pushed inside of her arse. He waited a bit letting Ginny get use to him. "I'm ready Harry." He began to move his cock and a moan came from her lips. She moved a hand to her clit.

"Fuck, Ginny. Your arse is so tight." Harry had anal sex one time before and Ginny's arse was better by far. She was grinding against him her hand on her clit. She was falling in love with anal. Why was this so good?

Ginny looked back at Harry in love with him and what was he doing to her. She had never felt this sexy. He made her shake cumming and cumming. She never came so hard. Harry filled her arse with cum as it slipped out of her mixing with the cum coming out of her pussy. He picked her up and layed her down on the desk. He ran his hands over her body. She was so lovely.

"Ginny, How are you so pretty? I can just look at your lovely face and naked body all day." Harry said kissing her chest. He was more than happy. He had been so stupid. Why did he wait? He could've had her more times than he could count. He could of been fucking her. He wasn't going to miss her again. "I'm going to take you whenever, wherever I want Ginny."

"Yes I want that Harry. I want you to take me all the time."


	14. The Demon's Lair

The Demon's Lair

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black shorts and a green tank top. She looked at him. "I hate green."

Draco smiled at her. "You can walk down to the dungeon naked if you don't like your outfit." He told her watching her go red.

"No, no. This is fine." She said as they walked down to dungeon. Hermione looked at the sign that read the demon's Lair. Draco payed to get in and gave the bouncer a few extra gallons.

They walked into the crowded dungeon. It was much bigger than it looked. It had to have an extension charm on it or something. After walking through the entrance Draco and Hermione made their way to the bar. Behind the bar was Abbie, she turned to the two workers next to her. "You two got this, Right?" They nodded and she walked off to Hermione and Draco. Abbie was wearing a underbust corset that was all black and a pair of black bootie shorts. "Glad you two came before we got busy."

"This isn't busy?" Hermione said holding on to the small pouch with an extension charm on it she held the gallon that got them through the door.

"Not at all, we get busy about 11." Abbie said moving to them two taking Hermione by the hand. "Do you guys want to have some fun?"

"Yeah, I would love to see my pet having some fun with you." Draco said. "What about you pet?"

"Master I would like to see you fuck her, as she licks my cunt."

"I can do that." She took them to an area with a couch table and two chairs. Abbie began to pull off Hermione's clothes as she put them in the pouch. She pulled off her panties putting them in the pouch as well.

"You don't waste time do you Abbie?"Draco said watching as Abbie lay Hermione on the couch and a guy sat in one of the chairs next to them. She pushed Hermione's legs open. She seemed nervous but she would do fine.

"Don't worry darling," Abbie said rubbing the younger girl's clit. "Just breathing taking it all in. All the lust, all the sex. Isn't it great?" She kissed Hermione's neck. "This is great, you look so fun." Hermione smiled as she looked up at Draco. He pulled her so she was doggy style. He licked his finger before pushing it into her pussy. She moaned out. Kissing Hermione all over her thighs. Her fingers pushing into Hermione's pussy.

Draco watched her as Abbie was making his pet moan. "You too are so damn sexy together." She began to lick Hermione's pussy lips. Moans came from the younger girl's lips. She was trying her hardest to make Hermione cum.

"She is soooo wet," Abbie said looking up at Hermione's eyes. Suddenly Draco rammed his hard cock into her small wet cunt. She moaned out licking Hermione's cunt. She watched as Abbie was licking her cilt she was so close to cuming. "I want to lick your master's cum off of you."

This excited Draco. He had loved watching her with other guys, and cho chang once or twice, but he never thought to join in. it was so fucking sexy he pulled out and moved so he was jerking off over Hermione's face.

"After this I want to watch you fuck her, just her. I want to watch like you watch me with the twins." Hermione said somehow making him harder. This was the first time he was even close to finishing first.

"Make her cum Abbie and you'll get exactly what you want.." Draco said moaning trying to hold himself slowing down a bit.

Abbie keep going Hermione shaking violently trying to hold her from cumming and let Draco cum first. No this wasn't going to work for Abbie. She licked Hermione and slammed 2 fingers in her pussy. She began to tighten up and she knew she had her. Hermione moaned out coming hard, and Draco came all over her body. Abbie licked up the cum and watched Draco's eyes roam over the two girls. "I knew you were going to be fun."

* * *

Draco watched Abbie come back with a some water for him and Hermione. "After she rest a minute or so YOU need to show us around."

Abbie was more than happy to show them around the rather large dungeon. Most of the things being used were things they had at home. She would rather try most of them at home along with her loving caring master. One thing caught her eye it was plugged into the wall so knew it was muggle thing. "What's that they're using?" She said as the man holding it taped the girls pussy with it making her cum.

"A voltage wand. It's a muggle toy that shocks you. Would you like to try it? Its much better than normal muggle sex." Abbie said as the man put down the toy picked up the girl and carried her off. She took Hermione's hand and moved her to the chair picking up the toy. She touched the toy to her nipple and Hermione jumped as a shock shooting through her. A moan came from her lips.

Draco smiled. He took the toy form Abbie's hand. He shock a sensitive spot on her neck and moaned again. "I had no idea muggles had this much fun. Is there a spell for this?"

"Oh stop talking and do that again." Hermione ordered horny.

He shocked the toy against her clit making her moan again and get very close to cuming. He shocked her thighs and she moaned out. He shock her tight juicy arse.

"Blood Hell!" She moaned out cumming as Abbie came to her knees to lick the juices from her. "Fuck master we need one of these at home. This toys is so great." He shocked her again.

"Sweet Merlin Hermione. This makes me want to fuck your sweet cunt again." He blurted out. He shocked her again.

"Draco. Fuck. Abbie. I wanna watch you to enjoy with her like you watch me with the twins, Dean, and all the others." She said looking up her master.

They moved out of the way and Draco told Hermione to stand in front of him. "Good now Abbie sit on my cock and face Hermione." Abbie did a she was told, as she began to bounce on his hard cock. "Mmm.. She's so tight Hermione."

"May I touch my pussy master?" Hermione asked her juices visibly dripping onto the floor.

"That's it my pet, masturbate to me fucking this hot sexy women?" He moaned, he was getting way too worked up way too fast. "I want you to cum again before I fill her cunt." He told her.

He keep fucking Abbie groaning. While Hermione was rubbing her clit bringing herself close to cumming as a few men eyed her. She couldn't help it she was sent over the edge by men looking over her hot body. Draco was groaning and Abbie came making Draco go over the edge. He came hard filling Abbie's pussy.

Draco laid with both girls in his arms for a while.

 **Notes: please review and tell us what you would like to see**


	15. A perfect fit

a perfect fit

Hagrid walked into the cave and looked at Madame Olympe Maxime. He had grown close to her over this trip to see the giants to try and get them on their side, when Voldemort came back again. He had been making her his, fucking her. "It took us way too long to find the giants." He said sitting on a rock.

"Yes, I will be glad to go home to my daughter." She said talking about Ruby, a girl she had raised on her own.

"I see she will be happy to see you too. I for one will be missing you when we go back," He said looking over the much larger woman.

"I see this the same. I don't want this to be a fling." She said striping off her cothles looking at only man who had a dick big enough to make her cum. She grab his hand. "Let's do something with us. I want you to... " She stopped. "I want you to collar me."

He looked at her, in shock. "You want me to collar you?"

She nodded, kissing him. "Please."

Hagrid picked up his umbrella "Strip for me. Olympe." She did as he said. Hagrid began to cast the spell. He taped the collar with this umbrella it turned into a black and red color looking like lava. He tapped it again as a charm fell, a blast ended skrewt. "Now why don't we have some fun with this." A red chain grew form than collar down her back, a dildo forming at the end and slowing working into her ass.

"Rubeus, mmm…" Her voice began to trimer. Her arse was being teased. She looked at the man she had wanted so bad. "I want you inside me."

Hagrid moved closer to her it had been much too long since he had a sub. He slammed her into the cave wall. He pulled out his cock, and picked her up off the ground. His beautiful giant wrapped her long legs around him as he lowered her on to his cock. He slowly bounced her up and down on his cock as her arse was being stretched. Moans come rushing out of her lips. His hand ran over her body. A hand groped her lovely arse. His eyes looked up meeting hers. "You are so beautiful." She kissed him, her tongue pushing into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined, his cock moving inside of her.

Sound came from her lips. She sounded so sweet, and almost tamed. She felt so good with his hard cock in her wet pussy. Her hands grabbed his hair before he pulled them behind her. A chain grew cuffing her hands. A kiss is passed on lips. She smiled into the kiss. His kiss was hard and passionate. It felt so good. No, not good, great. It felt great. He keep pounding her cunt. The toy slowly came form her ass. He pulled her up, them slammed her down on his cock in her arse. A scream came from her lips. She was shaking he was bigger than the toy.

Her moans were driving him insane. He couldn't stop. He began to fill her tight arse with cum. He slipped out of her. She felt his hot sticky cum run down her legs. Her eyes looked over him. "Rubeus." She whimpered and he layed down with her on top him.

"I just need a break, than we will be right back at it." He kissed her neck, running his fingers through her hair. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Tell me, why don't you come visit me when your school lets out, since you're out a month before us?"

"I would love that, after you come back with me." She said as the cuffs disappeared from her wrist.

"Deal." He kissed her neck sweetly. He was so gently, he was a lot different post sex, than he was during sex. His touches during sex with passionate rough aggressive, but after sex? They were sweet kind, loving, tender. It was like a different person.

His after care was the best thing in the world. She was going to miss this most over the next few months after they went home. "Rubeus? Do you have anyone at home?"

"No, last sub I had was years ago. It didn't go to well." He said patting her back. "She tried to stretch herself out to fast and had to be sent home. She was 17 so there was no problem."

"Ahh I was never collared before most men are to small. Mostly I do Centaurs and the stable is far too easy." She said feeling odd talking about her sex life.

"I'm glad I got to collar you." Hagrid kissed her once more. "Ready for one more round before bed?" She nodded. "Hands and knees."

She got on her hands and knees. He stood up and lined her cock up to her pussy. She was dripping and he was rock hard. He rammed himself into her pusyy. Moans coming from her lips. A hand rested on her breast and his other rubbed her wet clit. She was moaning her body shaking everything felt so great. His cock fit her perfectly.

He kept going making her moan out in pleasure and every move he made got her so turned on. Everything he did he did in just the right way to make her beg for more. She craved his touch, he needed hers. Not one of them have know better pleasure. Not one of them had sex this great. Not one of them had cared for someone like this.

This was the hottest thing that could've happened to them. The sexest thing they had done. He had never been so happy to have collar someone. He had every had a sub he could fuck so easy. So easy to be together. He filled her with cum it slipping out of her wet cunt.


	16. Kitten

Kitten

Draco walked over to get drinks for Abbie and Hermione. The bartender got their drinks and smiled at a girl who was walking up. "Hey, Kitten." He said, as the girl looked over Draco. Her blue eyes were fixed on him. Her dirty blonde almost brown hair fell to the middle of her back. She was shorter than Draco and had big busty tits.

"Hey there, I'm Kitten." She said with a smile. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to play?"

The bartender passed Draco two glasses of water and a butterbeer. "I'm sorry. I'm here with my pet." She looked down red in the face. "But come join us. I'm sure she would enjoy you. If you're up for that." He took a drink of his butterbeer and walked down to where the girls were resting. "I found a toy."

Abbie looked up and over to Kitten. "I thought you said you were staying home tonight?"

"I got bored, and thought I would go get some food." Kitten said looking away shyly.

"Do you to know each other?" Hermione asked.

"She's my sister." Abbie said getting up. "Have fun with her and make sure she doesn't get into to much trouble. I have to set up for the show." She kissed her sister's cheek and whispered something in her ear. She left with her panties still in Hermione's bag.

Hermione looked at Kitty and Draco sit down. Draco pulled Hermione into his lap. "So she's your sister? She seems like a cool sister."

Kitten smiled sitting next to Draco. "She is seems like you had some fun with her." She ran her hands over Hermione's bare legs. "You seem like you enjoyed it."

Draco could feel her squirming in his lap. She was already horny again? "Kitten, seems like you're doing something to my pet here care to help her." He smiled when he saw her eyes light up. "Do as you will to her."

Kitten jumped on top of her kissing her, almost knocking her to the floor. She slipped a finger into Hermione's still soaking pussy. A moan came from her lips. She laid her teeth on Hermione's neck. Kitten bite down onto her neck. "You taste so yummy." She said licking down her neck to her chest. She fingered Hermione's wet pussy. Her tongue traced her nipple. Every touch made Hermione go crazy.

Draco watched the two girls making out on his lap. Kitten ran her free hand over Draco's cock and he was instantly hard. He bite his lip suddenly extremely horny. He grabbed Kitty's ass. "It's time for you to ride my cock."

Kitten moved off of Hermione. Hermione moved off of his lap to the over side of the couch. Kitten moved his pants out of the way and took off her own boyshorts. She was all too happy to take his cock inside of her. She was riding him her boobs in his face her big Ds bouncing. Hermione was rubbing her clit. Her chain come down her body forming her dildos. When they had both came together and formed a dildo giving Hermione a big fat cock. "Draco you prev!" she shouted getting up. She picked up a nearby bottle of lube putting it onto her cock. She watched Kitten bouncing on Draco's cock as she lubed up her cock. She listened to Draco's grunts and groans. These were hard to come by. Draco took ahold of one of Kitten's tits and began to suck on her nipple.

Hermione began to work her cock into Kitten's arse. The sound from Kitten's mouth was so sweet and sexy. The harder the big cock moved in Kitten's arse the more her own dillos moved inside of her. "Fuck fill me oh sweet merlin! " Kitten shouted out moaning. Draco could see a few men watching. They were eyeing the two beautiful women he was playing with. "Fill up my whores holes."

Hermione moaned fucking the poor sluts arse hard and fast. A hand grabbed a fists full of kitten's hair. "Be a good whore and tell my master how much you like this."

"Fuck I love getting my holes filled. I can't wait to be filled with his cum." Kitten moaned out almost screaming.

Hermione began to fuck her harder. "If only we had one of you at home."

Kitten smiled tapping the slytherin pen on Draco's button up. "Will you still be at Hogwarts next year?"

Hermione blush "Yeah, we will."

"I'm ohh," She moaned getting fucked harder. "I'm transfering there for my O.W.L's next year."

"Oh well looks like we have a new toy," Draco told Hermione fucking the girl harder filling her with cum.

* * *

Kitten walked draco and Hermione to the train station the next morning. "I can't believe I have to wait to have any more of you." Kitten said getting upset.

"Don't worry Kitten we will come see you this summer." Draco said as Hermione and him boarded the train.

 ** _Please review_**


	17. elfs

Ginny smiled waking up in the bed next to Harry. She felt sexy and strong but a little sore. She kissed his check waking him up. "Good morning Harry. Up for breakfast?"

He let out a yewn. "I think I want something else." He stood up, and pointed his wand. " _Incarcerous"_

Ginny held herself tied to the bed giggling. "Harry Potter what are you doing?!"

"Tieing up my pet." He kissed her slowly. The sound of humming came from the stresses. The door opened and in came Dobby the house elf. He looked over to the young witch.

"Oh Doddy is sorry to interrupt. Doddy thought you were at breakfast." He said looking to Harry. "Master Harry, it may not be Dobby's place but should Master Harry be doing that beside Master Ron's bed with his sister."

Ginny's face was bright red due to the house elf seeing her naked body, bound to the bed. "Ron is home for break." she told him.

"This will not do mistress. Doddy has a place for Master Harry to take Mistress Ginny." Doddy said looking over to Harry.

Harry undid the charm tying Ginny to the bed. "Show us." Ginny picked up her sweater, skirt and panties slipping them on.

Doddy walked them to the threaded floor just across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He began to pace and a door began to appear. Once inside they saw a bedroom and Dobby told them whenever they needed it to pace in front of the tapestry thinking about what they needed. "Doddy takes winky here when she's been bad."

"Thanks Doddy," Ginny said. "This is perfect!"

Doddy left leaving the two alone. Ginny lead back on the bed and was ready to break in the new room. Harry smiled looking over her. "So Ginny what do you want to be in here?"

"Well, harry there is a kink I have…. I'm really into damsel in distress like being saved. Maybe when can react what happened my first year and I can thank you right?" She said a bit nervous.

"Go change into your smallest uniform, come back and start ok?"

* * *

Ginny walked in. "Harry how are you feeling?" She smiled at Harry who was laying in bed shirtless.

He picked up his glasses that had been laying next to the bed. "I'm fine Ginny are you okay? It didn't bite you did it?"

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked into Molfy manner. A house elf was cleaning and stop when she saw Draco. "Master Draco! Brisky didn't know you were coming home for break." She said looking at Draco than to Hermione. "Oh Master Draco brought home his pet?"

"You can call her Mistress Hermione." Draco said smiling. "I didn't tell anyone we were going to be home."

"And will Mistress be staying in Mater Draco's room? Or shall Brisky get a room ready for her?" Brisky said looking up at Hermione's collar. "Lovely collar Master Draco, if I must say."

"She'll be with me go start dinner Brisky." He said to the small house elf. He started to walk to his room with Hermione.

"She should see my collar?" She asked not yet thinking about him even having a house elf.

"Yes yes, all house elves can, but no worries than ones at school won't say a thing." He told her walking her into his bedroom and pulling off her clothes. "No clothes when we're here unless needed. "

"I can't believe you have a house elf. That's slavery." Hermione said looking away as he striped her out of her cothles.

"It's not any different than us." He said laying a kiss on her check.

"You don't tell me that, because if you slam my ears in the oven I…."

He cut her off. "What are you talking about? I didn't slam her ears in the oven!"

"I'm talking about Doddy." She said remember the little house elf that tried to keep Harry from going back to school his second year.

"Hermione I was 12 when he was here! I do understand what your saying, but if I'm not mistreating her I don't see the problem." He sat on the bed and pulled her on his lap. "Now stop getting upset with me. If you calm down I'll show you the library."

She smiled. "This doesn't mean you win."

* * *

Hermione opened the door to the Molfy Sex Dragon. One wall there were nothing but books. There were so many books she would need a ladder to get to them. She didn't notice all the toys, only the books. There were books on every part of the collaring spell. Someone of the books were so old they were written by meral himself. "I'll see you in the morning." She said walking over and picking up a few books. Draco smiled watching her than heading off to get something ready for her.

She was on her 4th book when Brisky came in. "Mistress dinner is ready shall Brisky show you to the dining room." Hermione sat down the book and followed the house elf, who then asked. "If it is not out of line to ask how is mistress taking her enslavement?"

Hermione sat down at the table. "I am not enslaved."

"Are you not collared?"

"I am, but it's not like that at all." She said getting a bit defensive.

"Stop me if I'm out of line, but how? You belong to him. There are makers on your ass when he punishes you when you misbehave. Am I wrong?"

"He does. He however doesn't slam my ears in the door." She spat back to the house elf that stocking was winning this.

"That may be a bit far but my ears have never been slammed in the door."

Hermione had nothing else to say. She had lost the argument. She lost an argument. This had never happened. She just that there was a look on her face. Draco walked into the dinner room. "Are you ok?"

"I lost an argument." she said not sure what just happened.

He turned and looked at the house elf. "You won an argument with her?" He picked up a napkin and wrote on it 'one free no punishment.' and handed it to the house elf. "We earned this."


End file.
